A Very Supernatural Love Story
by jessicarelif
Summary: Crystal used to be a hunter that hunted alone never had any relationships until Sam and Dean arrive. She starts hunting with them and unknowingly with one of the boys falling in love with her. She has the same feelings but knows the consequenses that could happen. Find out what happens to one of the boys when they fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Crystal got in her red 1967 Mercury Cougar and left to go do her job,stripping, at the bar. When she arrived she got where they assigned her and started dancing. She noticed in a blink of an eye two handsome men walking in the door, and the shorter one's mouth dropped when he saw all the strippers. He asked her if they could be alone together and when he stood up he was about a foot and a half taller than she was.

"I'm Dean Winchester and you're...?"Dean asked with a crooked smile walking behind her checking out her ass.

"Crystal Baker nice to meet you."Crystal said a charm bracelet hanging from her right wrist.

"Is that a protection symbol?"He asked pointing to the charm bracelet on her right wrist.

"Um...yes...yes it is, how did you know?"She asked stuttering.

"I...I had a class on it and I got a tattoo just like that on the left side of my chest."Dean said looking in a different direction.

"I also got a tattoo of it right above my butt."She said blushing as he raises his eyebrows looking at her.

"Well I'll just have to see that won't I?"He said smiling wickedly.

"Yes you do."She smiled and bit her lip.

Theywere walking when her gun that was hidden in her clothes fell out on the ground and it shot. Dean tackled her not knowing where it went off at and she pushed him off her and grabbed the gun. Sam came running while Dean looked at Crystal with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you have a gun?"Dean asked.

"You never know if the guy that your with for the night is a rapist or serial killer."She said and it was obvious that she was lying.

"Crystal we know you're lying."Sam said looking intently at her.

"It's something you don't need to know."Crystal said walking off to where her car was.

"Man if you ruined this Sammy I swear it isn't going to be good for you tonight,"Dean said glaring at Sam than jogged over to Crystal,"Crystal I will understand and if you don't want to talk about it I understand. But will you follow us to our hotel?"

"Sure."She said getting in her car and followed them to their hotel realizing that they were staying at the same hotel that she was staying at.

"Crystal why do you carry a gun if you're a stripper?"Dean asked looking seriously at her.

"You won't believe me."Crystal said smirking.

"Try us."Sam said chiming in sitting next to Dean on the bed in front of her as she sat on the other bed.

"I hunt monsters, ghosts, and demons,"she looked at them as they looked shocked,"see I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"We believe you trust me we do."Sam said looking at her.

"We do the same."Dean said as she started tugging at her charm bracelet.

That night they talked about the hunts they been on and what they were after now, and not once did she bring up her family like they did. She kept silent cause they passed away four months ago and she is the only one left in her family. The pain she felt was not something she wanted to put on someone else.

"So what about your family do they do the same thing?"Dean asked curious.

"I...I...don't want...to...talk about them right now."She said with a few tears rolling down her eyes then she wiped them away and Dean came to sit by her and looked at Sam.

"I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back later."Sam said walking out of the hotel and Crystal sighed as the door closed.

"Will you tell me now?"Dean said looking in her eye's wondering what was going on.

"I don't want to talk about it Dean I already said that."She said holding on to the charm bracelet keeping in her emotions. It didn't take to long for Dean to figure out what kinda happened to them.

"Did they get killed by something?"Dean asked sympathetically remembering what he felt like when his father and his mother died.

"Yes and that's all I'm telling you because I don't know if I can trust you enough yet to tell you that and I rather not burden you with it."Dean looked at her as she said this and in the next second he crashed his lips to hers. She started kissing back when Sam bursted in the door.

"There's been another murder."Sam said panting from running back to the hotel Dean and Crystal looked at each other than back at Sam, and got dressed in their FBI uniforms.

* * *

**A/N: I had to redo this chapter because the last one didn't turn out so well and I think this is way better than the last one by all means and I thank:Lulu-Lola-Lovely because with out her this redo would of never happened and it would've turned into crap. Thanks for the help.**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of a hunt

"The agency is sending three FBI agents to one case?" Officer Gurdon asked suspiciously looking at the three of them.

"No I'm Homeland Security, agent Georgina Webb these two are FBI." Crystal said and left them to introduce themselves and they did.

"Okay agents this seems to be a double homicide that I can't really explain. The bodies drained of blood like the other homicides that happened so far. We got a very sick killer on our hands. At first we thought it was an animal but no animal and open the door then close it again." The officer explained.

"Did the neighbors hear any screaming?" Dean asked the cop.

"They did and called 911 then ran over here and by that time the killer was gone and they were dead. They were such good people they had a lot more years ahead of them it's a sad happening" He sighed sadly.

That day they interviewed the neighbors and some people who worked with them. They went to the hotel and Sam went to go take a shower. Dean passed out on the bed and Crystal watched him sleep and decide to sleep herself and laid on the couch falling asleep immediately. Sam woke her up for her to take his bed and she went to it and slept.

"Crystal wake up." Dean shook her awake.

"What is it Dean?" She asked squinting at him just waking up.

"Wanna take a ride in my Chevy Impala with me?" He asked grinning.

"Sure just let me get dressed." She said getting up and she got dressed and walked out the door that Dean held open for her and smiled.

"Do you feel like talking about your parents now since it's just me and you?" He asked as he drove down the street.

"You only asked me for a ride to get that out of me?" She asked getting mad.

"No that's not really why well I want to know you better." He said very fast.

"Oh well people who know me dies very quickly around me Dean." She looked out the window and hid that she was crying.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said and kept driving.

"No I want to it will get it off my chest." She said looking at him tears going down her face.

"Okay if you say so. I'm right here listening." He said noticing she was crying.

"Four months ago it was a normal day for us just researching for jobs when all of a sudden hell-hounds busted in. I ran into the closet that my parents ordered me to go to and told me to keep my three-year old sister in the closet to. That's when I noticed she was gone and out and I saw the whole thing. I saw my parents get ripped to shreds you would expect that to be my worst experience at that second, but it wasn't. That's when I heard my sister scream like hell and saw her get ripped to shreds the hell-hounds left and I went out of the closet hyperventilating." She said crying.\

"It wasn't your fault Crystal you couldn't of done nothing." Dean stopped in a dark parking lot and moved closer to her and held her close as she cried.

"I was supposed to protect my little sister. I failed my parents at that. I found a note in my mom's hand and I read it. It said something about me dieing when I was two years old and they made a deal with a demon to bring me back, but never told me it until then. I'm supposed to be dead Dean if they didn't do the deal they would still be alive. My sister would still be alive and they would be happy and healed from my death." She buried her face into his chest and cried.

"Crystal..." Dean pulled her face up and wiped away tears and then kissed her. She smiled softly kissing back and laughed."What's funny?" He asked.

"You and your ways of crap." She said smiling wider and they made love through the night then went back to the hotel to a waiting Sam.

"Where have you two been?" He asked impatiently looking at Dean pensively.

"None of your business as to where we were." Dean snapped at him.

"Dean don't start fighting with him please." Crystal pleaded holding on to his biceps looking at him.

"Okay, Sam have you researched anything on this case yet?" He asked him.

"Yes but all I can think of is a vampire and there was no sign of break in. There was not any bite marks that I could see." Sam explained stumped.

"Maybe its a chubracabra that looks like a human." Crystal said chiming in with a grin as the two boys look at her like she's crazy.

"What?" Sam said still looking at her as Dean sat down on the bed.

"A chubracabra that can look like a human and drain its victim and the only way to kill it is by ripping off its head and setting it on fire. I hunted one when I was ten and survived because of how my dad trained me at five years old." She explained strongly expressing her idea of what it was to the two of them.

"Well damn she knows more than I thought she would know." Sam said sarcastically and Dean slapped him on the head.

"Hey she is smart and she's been through a lot more than you think she has so shut up." He stood up for me and Sam looked at him confused because he never did that before.

"Dean are you okay? You are not acting like yourself." Sam asked sceptical.

"Yes I am okay and I don't notice and I am acting like myself." Dean huffed at Sam and flopped on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
